


A Bad Night Out: Prologue

by Rocketpropelled_Taco_Van



Series: A Bad Night Out. [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketpropelled_Taco_Van/pseuds/Rocketpropelled_Taco_Van
Summary: A young Coruscanti man goes out for beer and tacos and doesn't get his tacos.
Series: A Bad Night Out. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017480
Kudos: 1





	A Bad Night Out: Prologue

**Taken from the stenographer’s account of the trial of Janko Benk.**

**Mr. Mojedon** : The prosecution would like to call Bonz Falsuun to the stand.

**The Court** : Proceed.

**Mr Tino** : Could you state your name for the record?

**Mr. Falsuun** : Bonz Falsuun.

**Mr Tino** : Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you the Force?

**Mr. Falsuun** : The whole truth?

**Mr. Tino** : Yes, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you the Force.

**Mr. Falsuun** : You want the entire truth? Every detail?

**Mr. Tino** : That is what is entailed in the phrase, “the whole truth.”

**Mr. Veers** : Your honor, I believe this man should be held in contempt of-

**The Court** : Overruled.

**Mr. Tino** : Anyway, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you the Force?

**Mr. Falsuun** : Yes.

**Mr. Tino** : Thank you! You may be seated.

**Mr. Mojedon** : Mr. Falsuun, may I ask where you were on the night of the murder of Brahd Buptom?

**Mr. Falsuun** : Yes, you may however, I was asked by the court’s wonderful assistant to tell the whole truth, and I think we could expedite this process if I simply told you that whole truth without interruption.

**Mr. Mojedon** : Y-yes, I suppose that would expedite the process, however, usually-

**Mr. Falsuun** : Wonderful! Then let me tell you the story of how I caught the man who both murdered Brahd Buptom and spilled my tacos all over the floor!


End file.
